<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the catalyst to a relationship by mauvechilli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053110">the catalyst to a relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvechilli/pseuds/mauvechilli'>mauvechilli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Getting Together, M/M, Party, Pre-Relationship, drunk students at a party, ig, imagine having coherent tags, other characters are mentioned but im tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvechilli/pseuds/mauvechilli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokimitsu didn't want to be here. He had exchanged his red cup of something for water, and was waiting for an opportunity to slip out.<br/>A cat twirled around his feet. Okay, maybe he could stay a little longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aryu Jyubei/Tokimitsu Aoshi, background nagireo, background rinbachisagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the catalyst to a relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you could say it was a sPURRED on encounter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoshi didn't really know how he got roped into this. Well, that was a lie.</p><p>Someone from his Exercise Science class forced him to join the football team a few months ago because of his physique. Then word about Reo's party got around, and people asked Nagi, the ace of the team, as his supposed boyfriend. He didn't seem to care, and shared the details freely. The same guy who made him join convinced Aoshi to come to the party, so here he was, standing by a wall and drinking some water.</p><p>Earlier a red cup of 'something' had been pushed into his hands, smelling strongly of alcohol, along with some sort of demand that he 'liven up a little'. It tasted bad. He had poured it down the sink, and filled his cup with some water instead. Maybe Aoshi shouldn't have showed up. Everyone else seemed to know each other, chatting and playing beer pong and making out on a sofa. He should go home.</p><p>A cat brushed against his feet.</p><p>His heart clenched. It was a tortoiseshell. It seemed a little stressed, probably due to the sheer amount of noise. He felt the same. Aoshi knelt down and scratched it behind the ears, smiling as it purred and wound around his legs. "You're so pretty, aren't you? Is it getting a bit much for you in here?"</p><p>As if answering, it left, walking to a door and turning back to look at him. He followed obediently, and it took him out into a garden. He decided to sit on the steps leading down to it, and was rewarded with the cat bravely moving beside him. It was much nicer out here, anyway, with the cool night breeze and the faint sound of students being so quiet that Aoshi could easily ignore them.</p><p>There were footsteps behind him. He turned, and saw a person with black hair beyond their shoulders approaching. Aoshi was preoccupied with staring that he didn't notice the tortoiseshell leaving, and he barely caught the words that they spoke.</p><p>"Can I sit with you?"</p><p>-</p><p>Jyubei was bored.</p><p>They had been somewhat looking forward to the party due to a rumour Chigiri had caught wind of at his university. Apparently X had been cheating on Y with Z, whilst Y was also cheating on them with Z. They couldn't remember their names, but Z was friends with Chigiri and told them about it. At a party like this, where everyone was drunk, something had to happen.</p><p>Well, not everyone.</p><p>They were sitting with Chigiri, both targets of terrible flirting attempts even as Jyubei shot everyone down and Chigiri rather openly talked about debating to join a game of paranoia with his crush. Jyubei let their gaze wander across the groups of students before they settled on a tall boy built like a brick wall getting a red cup pushed into his hands by a boy who had well and truly lost it. He flushed red and took it, and Jyubei watched him simply stare at it and scrunch up his nose. He lifted it to his lips and immediately recoiled.</p><p>He was kind of cute.</p><p>The boy looked around and at his cup, eyebrows furrowed as if he was figuring out some big mystery. He left, and Jyubei's eyes followed him out the room.</p><p>"What are you looking at?"</p><p>Chigiri was watching them, eyes sharp despite his drunken state. Jyubei swallowed. "Don't worry about it, just some guy… He left, anyway…" As they spoke, the boy walked back in, nursing his red cup. He must have filled it with water or something.</p><p>"That guy?" He had easily followed Jyubei's gaze, and grimaced. "Muscle freak?"</p><p>He was nervously looking around now, at all the other party-goers and seemed to sigh. Jyubei watched him freeze and look down, before beaming and crouching. They couldn't see what he was interested in behind the crowd of people. "Does Reo have a cat?"</p><p>"Oh, didn't we see one on the way in? It shied away from us, though…"</p><p>"He's adorable." They decided as he stood and watched the floor as he left the room, no doubt following the cat. It barely took them a second to down their drink and set it on the table, standing. "I'm going after him."</p><p>"Alright, lemme know how it goes."</p><p>Jyubei just about manages to weave through the bodies of people and catch up to the boy. He was looking up at the stars, stroking the cat sitting behind him. Their footsteps must have been loud, because he turned to look at them and stopped. Even when the cat left they kept staring, and Jyubei smiled as he blushed.</p><p>"Can I sit here?"</p><p>-</p><p>"Sure," Aoshi breathed, and shuffled along as they sat beside him. "Uhm, I'm Tokimitsu."</p><p>"Aryu. I haven't seen you around at a party before."</p><p>"Well… I don't usually attend." Saying that he was never invited was probably a bad move. He scratched his neck as the person sized him up, and a snake of anxiety coiled in his stomach. "Do you go to M University?"</p><p>"No, I go to the K School of Arts." They shift now, turning themselves around to look at Aoshi. "Do you do sports? You…"</p><p>"I'm, uh, part of the football team…? That's how I got invited." Aryu almost seems to nod approvingly, and then turns away, looking. Aoshi follows his eyes, to see the tortoiseshell from before walking over with another cat. A grey tabby. Aoshi beamed, dying a little from cuteness overload as they made their way over to him. "Oh, aren't you gorgeous…"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I saw you with the brown cat earlier. You like cats, then?" They watched, and laughed as one just began sniffing at him. He offered a hand, letting the grey tabby sniff and rub against him. The tortoiseshell was checking out Aryu, and after a moment's hesitation began rubbing its face up and down his arm.</p><p>"Yeah. I, uhm, I wanted to study veterinary but I decided to pick Exercise Science instead. I don't think I could handle putting pets down."</p><p>"That must be the most difficult part of it, I bet." Aryu sighs, and sits back. "I think that says a lot about you." The tabby takes this moment to climb onto Aoshi's lap, and his heart clenches.</p><p>"I guess so... Did you say you took art?"</p><p>-</p><p>Their conversation continued like that as they gradually got closer, choosing to relax in the lull of the warm night. And yes, Isagi and Rin had that fight that Jyubei had been looking forward to, but if they were honest, they were happier with the date that they had scored next week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i post so much tokiaryu aaa i hope you enjoyed it! yell at me on twt <a href="https://twitter.com/miwasdyke">@miwasdyke</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>